Happily ever after was misleading
by InuKagFFNovice
Summary: There is a dark stain on Kagome's soul that might be the gang's undoing. How far will Inuyasha go to protect her? InuXKag WARNING: EXTREMELY DISTURBING SEXUAL CONTENT. PROBABLY DISTURBING TO ALL VIEWERS. Seriously, no one should read this. Oh and IDK why everyone puts this because I think it goes without saying but I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bottom of the River

-Delta Rae

*So this is how this works. Listen to the songs in the title right before, during, or right after reading the chapter. The songs inspired the plot, plus they are great songs. Listen to the lyrics they add to the story! In fact, they are the bulk of the story.

*So I LOVE this song. I highly recommend that my many readers (joke) give it a listen. So I'm not much of a writer but I'm an avid daydreamer. These songs inspired a coherent story (hardly ever happens) so I figured I'd give the whole fanfic business a try. The story will likely have 9 chapters because that's how many songs I can fit in this little ditty of a plot.

*WARNING: There may or may not be some super gross sexual shit happening in later chapters. Read at your own risk.

Kagome was just a child. Her father was the strongest person she knew. He provided their home, their food, their lives. They could not survive without him. And they could not oppose him. At least that's what Kagome's mother had always told her when asked why she let Daddy hit her so hard. Her mother was pregnant and now Daddy only hit Kagome. Not in front of her mother, of course. That would be cruel. And Kagome would never tell her mother because she was afraid…Afraid of what would happen if the truth was brought to light. Would Daddy start hitting Mommy again? Possibly causing her to lose the baby. Would Mommy leave Daddy and have no food or shelter because of her?

"Or would Mommy do nothing?" A dark voice piped in Kagomes thoughts. Was she truly alone in this situation? Better to have a glimmer of hope than speak out and find that your darkest thoughts were true. There was no escape for her and there was no help.

I tell you all of this to help you understand the events that are about to take place. Kagome is a pure priestess, but she is also a scared child.

Kagome sat on her windowsill watching for the headlights of her fathers car in the distance. She would recognize his because at 2am there were few cars passing the shrine and there would be even fewer that took the dramatic dips and jumps that her fathers did after he had been drinking. She had a feeling that tonight, it was going to be bad. She broke out in goose bumps on her arms and the hair on the back of her neck stood up as she thought about it.

Evan at this young age she was exhibiting signs of the power hidden within.

She should run.

But go where?

His abuse had gotten worse and taken on a sexual nature recently. Kagome didn't know what sex was, she was only six, but she knew the way her Dad kissed her after hitting her scared her more than any of the beatings.

"Kagome…"

A soft voice pulls Kagome out of her thoughts. There is a woman in white calling to her from under her window.

"I was sent here to help you. Come down to me."

"Sent by who?"

"Someone who cares. You do not have to be alone Kagome. Not if you don't want to be."

Kagome was lead through the woods to a slow flowing river. The crickets were distracting. The stars were as bright as Kagome had ever seen them, yet she was having difficulty distinguishing where the bank of the river began. She must take care, it would be all too easy to fall in. She absently noted that there was no moon.

"Now Kagome, I can save you. I can set you free but there is a price…Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded. She felt hypnotized. All she could focus on were the crickets and the river.

"You must do three things to be saved. You must have patients, you must have faith, and you must forfeit your heart to him. Do you see? These are not harsh costs. You are capable of this aren't you?"

Kagome nodded again. Distracted.

Something was not right with this woman. She felt the malevolence hidden under a hauntingly beautiful facade.

"Will he stop my father from hurting me?"

"Yes."

"Will he make sure nothing bad happens to my Mommy or Grandpa,…or Mommy's baby?"

"Yes."

Kagome felt the lie. She chose to ignore it. The hope of a savior was too sweet to turn away from.

"Ok."

The woman in white turned Kagome's hand over to expose her small palm. She then produced a silver dagger. Kagome felt the burn of the blade as it sliced her otherwise unblemished skin and was afraid. She tried to pull her arm loose but was helpless. The woman's smile had become sinister as she grasped Kagome's wounded hand with hers.

"When did she inflict that wound on herself?" Kagome thought. She had not noticed the woman using the dagger on herself yet the blood flowed from the womans wound into Kagomes.

Along with the blood, Kagomes instructions flowed into her and became a part of her. Through these actions she had accepted her new destiny and now it was as much a part of her as her soul.

Kagome tried to break free. She regrets ever following this stranger into the woods. She had made a mistake. The woman would not forgo the childs hand and slowly pulled her into the river. Kagome was crying and screaming. The woman paid this no mind. She dragged Kagome to the center of the river and submerged the child. The last thing Kagome saw as she looked up through the dark water was a horrifying goat demon above her, holding her under. Then everything went black.

Kagome awoke in her bed the next morning. She had a vague feeling like something terrible had happened, but nothing was amiss. Her father had apparently chosen to spend the night elsewhere. She should feel relieved. Instead, silent tears slipped down her cheeks and she cupped her sore hand to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sweet Sacrifice

-Evanescence

 **Seriously messed up shit in this one. Incestuous rape is a possibility.**

Something changed that day. Kagome's dad came home and the mistreatment continued but Kagome was calm. Somewhere deep down she had a plan, even if she didn't know it yet. She had started to do things, small things. That day, while everyone else in the house was occupied elsewhere, she took her fathers shotgun from his closet. She had not even known he had a shotgun! She put it behind the "sacred pottery" on a shelf in the well house. Kagome did not know why she did this. She didn't know how she knew her dad had a shotgun in his closet and she didn't question any of it. It was like this information and these actions had been programmed into her.

Years pass. Kagome's 13.

Kagome's father has been improving. The birth of Sota and his daughters odd, withdrawn behaviors were enough motivation for him to get himself help. He had stopped drinking, gone to therapy, and created more structure in his life.

Kagome had grown to love and even forgive her father. But she never forgot.

Kagome's grandfather was tending to the shrine grounds as he did most mornings. There was a fading mist settling all around. He was uneasy but continued with his duties telling himself his anxiety was a result of the eerie morning weather, although he could have sworn he saw someone's shadow earlier.

He came to the head of the long stairway at the boarder of the grounds. There he did see a woman in white walk casually up the last few stairs to stand directly in front of him. He knew something was not right. Felt it in his old bones but did not turn away. The beautiful woman kissed his forehead.

Kagome was awoken by her mother's frantic calls. As Kagome raced downstairs she heard her mother telling Sota to stay at his friends house until she called him again. She was going to follow the ambulance to the hospital and stay with grandpa until they knew more about his stroke. As she hung up she turned to Kagome.

"Your father is at work. I left a message. When he calls tell him I'm at the hospital and to come home. I'll call when there is news. Stay here. Your Grandpa is going to be fine."

She kissed her daughters cheek as she ran out of the house. Kagome, shocked, sat at the kitchen table to await a call from her father or mother.

The Devil hadn't expected Kagome's father to overcome his inner demons, his sourceless rage, feelings of inferiority, and desire to assert his dominance physically over those around him to gain control over his surroundings. The Devil understood nothing of love except how to use it to cause pain. He considered love a weakness. He had used it countless times to infect a human. But because he understood very little about love he was often surprised when the humans harnessed it to overcome his powers of influence.

This wouldn't do. Kagome needed to be wounded, spiritually. He wasn't too worried. He still had power over Kagome's father. He had been infecting him with darkness for a lifetime, and infecting his parents before that. The Devil is thorough. He closed his eyes and pushed darkness to settle over Kagome's fathers heart.

Kagome's father felt like a man in a dream. He had gotten the message from his wife and at first felt a manic rush. He immediately left work intent on following his wife's instruction and picking up his son from his friend's house before returning home to pick up Kagome and bring them to the hospital.

But he didn't get Sota. He felt disconnected from himself but certain of his actions. He didn't realize he was being possessed.

His weepy daughter greeted him at the door. She hugged him fiercely, glad that her emotional support had arrived. He held her for a time. She was so frail, so vulnerable. And she needed him.

He was vaguely aware of a small bulge in his pants.

When did Kagome become such a whore? Did she think it was acceptable to wear her skirt so short? Did she think it was okay to push her body against a man's like this and then not follow through?

He was filled with rage and tightened his grip on her painfully, about to punish her for her transgressions. She would have to learn.

Or maybe she wanted it?

He immediately softened his grip when a small gasp escaped her. He felt guilty for being angry with her a moment ago. She was sad and probably needed to be comforted, physically. He was really the only person who could safely satisfy her need. All of a sudden he was touched by his daughters trust in him, her need for him. He felt like a proud father.

Many teenagers needed sexual contact but they foolishly sought out inadequate partners. This often resulted in heartbreak for at least one of the parties involved. But a fathers love was pure and everlasting. He was proud of Kagome for realizing that and turning to him. Their relationship sure had improved in the past few years. He was proud of himself for that too.

He reached down with both hands while still embracing his daughter and cupped her bottom. She took a startled jump back as he squeezed.

"What?!...What are you doing?"

"I know its your first time so I'll be as gentle as I can be."

Her eyes widened and her breath caught painfully in her chest. She was so shocked she didn't move or even notice when her father closed the distance between them and once again embraced her.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered in her ear.

That broke her paralysis. She shoved him as hard as she could. He went sprawling backwards into the kitchen wall with a surprise.

Wait. She didn't want him to comfort her? She was just teasing him? Her own father? He was hurt. She didn't trust him! Their relationship had not improved at all! Even after all the work he had done to improve himself! He had to correct her.

Kagome bolted for the living room to create distance between herself and he father. He was right on her heels. She made it to the base of the stairs when he clutched the back of her shirt and yanked her backwards violently. He slapped her hard enough across the face to knock her to the ground. She fought but he was so much stronger. During the fight she sustained a fractured rib, dislocated shoulder and her entire body was covered in gashes and future bruises. She dove for the stairs and managed to crawl half way to the second floor landing. She was trying to get to her room. To put a locked door in between her and her attacker.

He caught her on the stairs and flipped her over. He grasped her head in both of his hands and thrust it back. The back of her skull made contact with the edge of a stair. She heard a crunch and saw a flash of white light. She was immediately dizzy and could no longer think. She wasn't sure what was going on or who this man was but she still knew she was in trouble. Now she was too disoriented to fight back.

She felt the blood trickle down the back of her neck as her captor unbuckled his belt. He pulled her underwear past her knees in one motion. He then pulled his fully erect dick out of his pants and positioned himself on top of his daughter.

She weakly pushed and hit with her arms but her motor skills were severely hindered by her head injury. She couldn't speak or scream. All that came out were untranslatable cries of misery. Every breath was a loud sob.

This was actually going to happen. God or the Universe or whatever was in charge of keeping some type of order in the world was going to allow this to happen. Her own father was going to rape her and nobody was going to help her.

He positioned himself right at her opening. He forced his head and a bit of his shaft into her. She was tight, bordering on too tight. This wasn't going to be easy. He pulled the two inches of himself that had been inside of her out planning to submerge his entire dick into her in one swift stroke.

"Daddy please…don't" She managed.

Doubt fell upon him like a ton of bricks. All of a sudden he felt as though this was wrong. So wrong. Why? She had to be taught. Right? Guilt overcame him. He was so confused, at odds with himself.

"Hold on a sec."

He went straightened himself and refastened his pants. He picked his daughter up as she moaned in pain and laid her on the living room couch.

"I'll be right back."

He needed a drink. He had hidden a bottle of whiskey in the master bedroom in a secret compartment of a drawer. A shot or two would clear his head. Rid him of this unexplained guilt that had overtaken him. Then he could figure out how to best handle his deviant daughter.

Kagome was in a haze. She wasn't even aware of being picked up, her head hurt so bad. That was all she could feel. Thought was nearly impossible but she knew she was in danger.

"Run"

An inner voice whispered to the girl. As her father disappeared into his bedroom she rolled clumsily from the couch. She crawled to the phone, pulling herself painfully up to the counter. The line was dead. Had he cut it? He hadn't planned this so how is it the phone line is out? The universe really was cruel.

She crawled slowly toward the door leading outside. She made it all the way across the grounds to the head of the long staircase that prevented her escape. She tried to stand and immediately fell to her knees earning herself a flash of pain so intense she blacked out for a few moments. She attempted to crawl down but was too dizzy and disoriented. She had enough thought capability to know that risking the staircase in her condition would probably result in her death. She thought her head wound may result in her death anyway but even if she died she was going to get away from her father.

Luckily one or two drinks were not enough for Mr. Higarashi. He remained tucked away in his bedroom until the entire bottle was finished. He then sat to think of the best parenting method for this situation.

Kagome turned around and crawled toward the well house. It was dark in there and she could hide from her father until her mother came to her rescue. She eventually made it to the door and once again managed to pull herself to her feet to get through the door. As it opened she staggered and fell into a shelf, shattering the pottery kept there onto the floor. After she recovered enough to move she pushed the door closed and was enveloped in darkness. She crawled to the back of the well house for additional safely. On the way her hand landed on top of the rifle. She knew what it was immediately. She leaned against the back wall of the shed with the rifle in between her legs, pointed to the ceiling. She couldn't aim in her current state but planned to shoot at the door should it open. She wanted it to open. She wanted him to die. The hate flooded over her before she had time to realize what she was feeling. Her hatred for her father kept her awake.

As the sun was setting Kagome's father was finishing his bottle. By the time the sun had made its retreat to night he had decided to find the girl and bring her to the hospital. He would probably be arrested for his momentary insanity…and he probably deserved to be. Even though he was intoxicated, he was more so in his right mind than earlier that day. He knew he had injured his daughter but didn't know the extent of it. He would find her, apologize, take her to get care, and then turn himself in. Maybe they would put him in the insane asylum. What had he almost done?

Horrified he went to the couch to find her missing. He searched the house, nothing. As he left his home he noticed how complete the darkness was. There was no moon that night.

He eventually found his way to the well house, certain she must be in there. He opened the door and took two steps into the shed. Kagome pulled the trigger. The shell blew the middle of his chest out. Blood and gore splattered from his body all over the well house, and all over Kagome.

For a few moments she was silent, shocked. She dragged her body over to him to make sure he was dead. Stopping herself in the middle of the well house, leaning against the well itself she stopped to look at his body. His entire chest was blown out. He was certainly dead.

Kagome's mother awoke from a horrifying dream. She couldn't remember most of it but knew it had ended in a loud bang. She was sitting in a hospital room with her father laying in front of her, asleep. She glanced out the window, surprised to see darkness. A wave of anxiety enveloped her. Where were the others? They should be here by now. She went to find a nurse and a phone.

The first emotion to overcome Kagome was one of joy! She had defeated him. She was safe from him. He was never going to hurt any of them again and she had gotten revenge for what he had planned to do to her.

Then she was overwhelmed with sadness. He had been getting better. She had loved him for a time. She cried as she slowly realized the darkness of what had happened to her. The good emotions did nothing but intensify the negative ones as her confusion added fuel to her sorrow. She was breaking. She felt her soul sour. Mostly she felt alone. Betrayed that no one had come to her rescue and still she felt as if no one ever would.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Holding out for a Hero

-Ella Mae Bowen

She was so alone. She felt vulnerable and helpless. So she made a wish.

500 years in the past our favorite half-breed was pinned to a tree. But in his slumber, he dreamed. He dreamed of a girl he would one day meet, someone who was born for him and him for her.

Mrs. Higarashi raced home after calling her house to find the phone line was busy. As the cab dropped her off in front of the shrine stairs she met Souta.

"What gives Mom? I had to walk all the way here!"

"Where's your Father?"

"I don't know he never showed up."

Kagome's mother sprinted up the stairs leaving the exhausted Souta far behind.

She dashed into the house and found it a wreck. She tore through the place looking for her missing family members. Truly panicked, she raced to the well house as Souta was staggering up the last few steps.

"Go inside!"

"…"

"Inside now!"

Souta dashed into the home without a word.

The newly widowed Higarashi threw the well house door open only to be frozen in place. She saw her dead husband and her daughter motionless on the well house floor.

A few moments later, as the sun was beginning its rise, she was able to regain some cognitive function and crouched next to her daughter. A wave of relief came when she saw the slight rise and fall of Kagome's chest. Thank God she was alive, but she wouldn't wake up.

"Mrs. Higarashi based on the rape kit we are certain your daughter has not been raped…but…we must inform you that she was not wearing undergarments when she was admitted and the physical damage she sustained is quite severe."

The hospital employee turned to address the two police officers that were standing nearby to include them in the conversation.

"It is my medical opinion that Kagome was attacked…and it is my personal opinion that any action she took against her attacker should be considered self defense. There's no reason to put this young girl through anymore hardship."

"That may be so but we will have to take her statement when she wakes up."

"Unfortunately,"

The Doctor turned to once again address Kagome's mother.

"It's unlikely she will remember the events that lead to her head injury. We can't be sure of the damage that has been done until she wakes up. Judging by the MRI and CAT-scan there doesn't look to be any permanent brain damage but throughout my medical experience I've seen many patients suffer from amnesia after head trauma and after emotionally traumatic events. Your daughter has been through both. Sometimes the patient forgets entire weeks leading up to the event, sometimes only minutes…and hardly ever do they remember the moment the injury occurred."

The Doctor left after offering a sympathetic look and a comforting pat on the arm to Mrs. Higarashi.

The officers made themselves scarce until Kagome woke up three weeks later.

"So you don't remember anything leading up to your…accident?"

"No. I'm sorry. I must have fallen down our shrine staircase…There are a lot of stairs."

Kagome's rib still hurt and her head felt like the ground during an earthquake but the rest of her wounds were relatively healed by the time she woke up.

Her father had already been buried. Kagome's mom didn't want to waste any time getting him in the ground. She wanted to put him and the events he caused behind her as soon as possibly. As far as her family and the public were concerned he had died in a car accident on the way to gather his family to see Grandpa in the hospital.

Kagome was told about her Grandpas stroke. He had recovered with no noticeable damage remaining and was back to his normal life. She was heart broken when she got the news about her father.

On the outside it looked like the Higarashi family had suffered a terrible few months but no one suspected foul play. Even the police decided to leave it alone. They weren't going to charge a 13 year old victim for a murder when she didn't even remember what happened. They left a card with her mother with instructions to call right away if Kagome suddenly remembered anything from that night.

Kagome and the other Higarashi's were sad but life continued for some time. Until Kagome's 15th birthday.

And you know what happens during the next few years. Inuyahsa wakes up from his "dreamless" slumber, they meet the others, beat Naraku, get separated, come back together, and live happily ever after. Until this next chapter that is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haunted

-Evanescence

 ***Seriously messed up shit. Violent, graphic sexual content plus swearing or whatever. Really gross and will make you feel yucky.**

Kagome had been living with Inuyasha for a couple of years since returning to feudal Japan. There hasn't been any threat to them or their village since destroying the jewel and Naraku. Inuyasha's reputation has kept any bad intentioned demons away. There wasn't any reason to go pillaging the area anyway. So the last few years have been quiet.

Still, when the new moon comes Kagome always feels a far away sense of dread. She guesses its reminiscent from their days of traveling and fighting demons, when the new moon really was a vulnerable time.

Inuyasha has similar feelings.

"Inuyasha! There you are! You promised to help me mend Kiade's hut days ago." Miroku finds Inuyasha perched on a fence, watching Kagome tend to her herbs.

"Keh. Not today."

"It figures, all that strength you gained while fighting Naraku was bound to fade, given your domestic lifestyle."

"WHAT?! Monk I'm plenty strong enough to fix a hags hut!"

"There is no shame in it Inuyasha. We are both getting older-"

"I'm not some old man! Shut up. Lets go."

Miroku smirked. Inuyasha was as easy as ever to manipulate.

To Miroku's surprise, Inuyasha turned back to Kagome "Hey Kagome!...Do you think Kiade could use help in her herb garden? She is old and…uh…" Inuyasha floundered for an excuse to keep Kagome near him.

Kagome could sense the subtle urgency in his voice.

"All right. I'll go with you."

'What an odd exchange…' Miroku thought.

Inuyasha felt uneasy about leaving Kagome alone today. Though he knew he had no logical reason.

Throughout the day Kagome's abstract anxiety has turned to terror. It's happened so slowly throughout the day she didn't notice it changing.

'What is wrong with me? I need to relax. Miroku, Shippo and Kiade don't seem to sense anything's amiss. Inuyasha though…'

Kagome had been tending the garden with Kiade for hours as Inuyasha absent mindedly rebuilt Kiade's hut. Miroku had snuck away to the shade unnoticed shortly after the pair had begun work.

"Kagome! Hi there!" Songo was just now walking over with her gang of offspring.

"Hiya Songo! It seems like so long since I've seen you." Kagome smiled.

"Well the little ones keep me busy. But seeing as Miroku isn't doing anything…." She glared at her nearby husband.

"Here!" She walked over and handed the youngest one over to Miroku "Kagome and I need to take a bath."

"Oh but Kiade still needs my help." Kagome shot a panicked look to Inuyasha who had also perked up at Songo's suggestion to take Kagome away.

'Don't go Kagome!' Inuyasha had no tangible reason, but he was overcome by fear for Kagome's safety.

"And Miroku has to help me rebuild this hut. He doesn't have time to babysit. You aint sticking me with all of the work!"

"Inuyasha. I think he already has. He's just been sleeping in the shade. Don't tell me you haven't even noticed?" Songo argued.

Actually he hadn't. 'Damn'

"Ey child, the garden is done. I don't see a single weed." Kiade offered.

With a sigh Miroku resigned himself to babysitting.

As Songo happily pulled her friend away, Kagome looked back and locked eyes with a disturbed looking Inuyasha.

He acted like he was continuing the job but really he was concentrating on listening to the girls until they were out of his range. At which point he snuck away.

Normally Kagome loves nothing more than catching up with Songo at the hot spring. Today she could hardly listen to her friend; she was too busy trying to stay vigilant of their surroundings. She couldn't shake the feeling that something malevolent was watching them.

There was a rustling in the bushes nearby.

"What was that?!" She cut Songo off.

"What was what, Kagome?"

It began again and this time it sounded like it was coming right for them!

"AH! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

He heroically leapt out from the canopy with tetsiga drawn, landing protectively in front of the two women.

"Show yourself or you're done for!"

"BAHHH"

Kagome shrieked and Inuyasha unleashed the wind scar, successfully destroying half the hot spring and a large chunk of vegetation.

"Stop it you two! Look!"

Inuyasha and Kagome spotted the attacker. It was a goat. Calmly chewing on a shrub.

'Not only was it just a goat but I didn't even hit the damn thing.' Inuyasha blushed.

"Uh…ok well…I'll catch up with you later Kagome" Songo had pulled on her kimono before Inuyasha had even turned around. She tried to stifle a giggle but judging by the identical blushes on her friends' faces she wasn't doing a great job.

Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at each other until Songo was out of earshot.

"He he guess it escaped from one of the village herders. I'm sorry Inuyasha. I feel so stupid."

"Keh." Inuyasha blushes and averts his eyes when Kagome stands. He reaches for her kimono and wraps it around her himself.

'Idiot. We've been mated for over a year and he still blushes when he sees me naked.'

Just as she's turning away he gently grabs her to him, kissing her. One of his hands finds its way under her kimono to the small of her back and gently pushes her against him. Her kimono is still only draped over her shoulders her bare front is clad against him. She whimpers softly as his claws graze her back and Inuyasha takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha pulls away as the sun is setting.

"What was that for?" Kagome sighs leaning deeper into his chest.

'I just had to. I've been so worried about you today…still am. I needed you ground me. To assure myself that you are safe and you are here with me…' he thinks to himself as he guides her chin so she can see his face.

He just smirks at her. "Lets get back before the sun sets."

"Right."

She ties her kimono and gets on his back. They are back home in no time.

Once inside, Inuyasha pulls her down to the sleeping mat for a chaste kiss.

"You're so quiet. I'm sorry about tonight. I know my weakness makes you vulnerable…and that worries you. It worries me too." Inuyasha averts his eyes from her. Even though there hasn't been any danger for the past few years, he can't stand not being able to protect her.

"Oh don't be ridiculous! He he! I'm not worried. Why do you think I'm worried?" Kagome lies.

Inuyasha just pulls her close to him and kisses her again. The couple lay there as close as possible, just listening to each other's synchronized breath in silence. Neither are able to sleep for some time.

'This is stupid! I've never felt so in danger while with Inuyasha before. Not ever! And I use to have real reasons to be afraid. Nothing is after me. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to me while Inuyasha is around, human or not…Why does it feel like something awful is watching me…hunting me.' Kagome thinks to herself as Shippo enters the hut and curls up at the foot of the couples sleeping mat without a sound.

Eventually she falls into an uneasy sleep. And Inuyasha soon follows.

"She's in trouble and I can't get to her!" Inuyasha thinks to himself. He's stuck in his hut, alone. He knows Kagome's in trouble but the hut has no door. He's frantically pounding on the walls, digging at the floor, kicking the beams. His finger tips are bleeding from trying to scratch his way out.

In his dream he's in his half-demon form but he doesn't even have enough strength to get through a weak wooden wall. Tetsiga is no where to be found.

"INUYASHA PLEASE HELP ME!"

The second he hears her call he transforms into a full demon.

She sounds so desperate. Tears of frustration begin to roll down his face and he scratched punches and kicks at a spot on the wall.

He has to get to her!

"KAGOMEEEE!"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! IF YOU HURT HER ILL SKIN YOU ALIVE! ILL RIP YOUR TEETH OUT!"

He continues to mindlessly shout out threats and call for Kagome as he assaults the wall. She's in danger and he can't protect her.

Her cries of desperation and utter despair fill the hut and his head.

Kagome is walking in the woods alone at night. She can barely see anything. The moon is missing.

"Where am I? Where is he?...wait…Who is he?" Kagome is in a fog. She can't remember how she got here but she knows she isn't safe. She has to escape from him. Who is "him"?

She's in her old uniform but doesn't even question it.

"Oh…Inuyasha where are you?" She half moans to herself.

She feels him before she sees him. Something evil is coming after her. A branch snaps somewhere near and she darts in a random direction.

"Its him! Its him! He's back." She panics. Her thoughts are incoherent but she's not at all confused anymore. She has to get away form him or she will be damned.

She hears something to her left and stumbles as she bolts in the other direction. There's a soft laughter from behind her. He's just playing with her. Kagome's lungs are burning, her sides' cramped up, and her face is bleeding from low hanging branches in her way. She continues to run as fast as she can. It's her only option.

"Don't make this harder on yourself than it has to be."

All of a sudden she's face down on the ground. A pressure on her back pinning her there.

She gasps and tries to yell for Inuyasha, for help, for anyone but no sound comes out. Her attacker has stolen her voice.

It happens so fast. He rips her underwear off and in less than a second he's sunk all the way into her. Tears roll down Kagomes face onto the ground.

He's as hard and cold as stone. And he is LARGE. As he's thrusting he's laughing and grunting. It seems to go on for hours.

As Kagome gets used to the pain she becomes aware of the rough feel of his legs on hers. This thing is a demon, with the hands of a man and the legs of a horse…or a goat. Kagome's eyes are still squeezed shut with pain. She dare not open them and risk glimpsing her attacker. Somehow she knows that will make her go insane.

The creature begins to cum inside of her. It's unnatural. She can feel his cum shoot out of him and penetrate even deeper inside of her. It just keeps going. He continues to thrust as she is filled with his disgust and it overflows out of her. It's thick and sticky like sap, but is providing at least some lubrication.

It starts to feel good.

This is even worse. Kagome sobs at her helplessness and feebly tries to push herself off the ground. The creature just laughs harder and increases it's pace. He can feel her enjoying it and is amused.

A hatred fills Kagome. A familiar hatred…She hates the creature, she hates her father (for reasons she doesn't care to understand at the moment), she hates Inuyasha for not rescuing her, she hates herself for being so helpless…for liking it.

She always enjoys it with Inuyasha but this is different. Each thrust is better than the last as she is built up to a level so intense she didn't think it possible. She felt as though a dam were about to burst inside of her.

"I will stop now if you tell me to." The creature chuckles, slowing down.

'Yes, I need him to stop. I hate him. I hate this.'

"Keep going." She whispers

She was too desperate for release.

The creature stopped completely.

"No…Please!" She begged.

He began again. Hard, deep thrusts. Getting faster and faster…and laughing the whole time.

As she orgasms she sobs in disgust at herself. The creature is still laughing. She dare not look at it as it gets up and just walks away.

Kagome can actually feel her soul breaking. She curls into a ball and goes into hysterics. She's filled with a great hatred, as her soul breaks and blackens.

"Kagome wake up! Please wake up! You're dreaming."

Kagome opens her eyes to an extremely concerned human Inuyasha cradling her in his arms.

"I couldn't wake you up. You were having a nightmare. What happened?"

Kagome blinked at him in confusion a few times and then looked around the hut. The embers in the fire provided dim lighting and she saw Shippo on the opposite wall looking concerned and scared.

She looked back at Inuyasha and felt a wave of relief overcome her. She sobbed into his chest. Shippo carefully crossed the room and curled up into the sobbing girls lap. Inuyasha just held her and kissed her head. She cried herself to sleep in Inuyasha arms.

In the morning she awoke in the same position shortly after Inuyasha transformed back. He had patiently waited all night to hear what had caused her such pain but Kagome couldn't remember. She felt a diminishing dread and a vague guilt…but couldn't remember any of the events from her dream. Inuyasha just laid with her for the majority of the morning. Inuyasha had been up most of the night and Kagome's sleep had been anything but restful.


End file.
